Ouran High: Next Generation
by PrinceFang
Summary: Follow the daughter of Tamaki Souh, Hikari Souh, as she finally gives into her fathers wishes and attends Ouran High School.
1. Chapter 1

**Hikari's POV**

"Ugh," Groaning and throwing my pillow across the room I glared at the intruding object. And yes I say object although….

"Daughter! It's time to wake up and go to school-" The person cut off as soon as my other pillows hit his face. "Mother!! Daughter's being mean again!"

My eyes twitched as I watched my father go from trying to wake me up happily to sitting in the corner mushrooms growing around him. _Hm.. I wonder if we can harvest those… _I thought while eyeing them. Alas my observations were not meant to last long.

"Hikari…," I turned towards the voice, "Be nice to your father, even though he can be annoying." I snickered as mama's words hit father hard as he had deflated like a balloon.

Sighing I nodded my head reluctantly and hugged my father, muttering a good morning. Lesson number one: never hug dad.

My father, being the idiot he is, hugged me tightly and swung me around so much and so fast that I became dizzy. My savior, however, well… saved me.

"Tamaki… You should let her go now."

"My precious daughter is to precious!"

Before my father could get another word in I hit him on the head with one of my big text books. _I knew they would actually have some use to them someday_, I mused while looking at the black book in my hands.

I heard someone sigh behind me, and lo-and-behold it was my mother! _Surprise, surprise…_

"Yes mother?" I asked blinking my eyes innocently, ignoring the fact my father was slumped over in my room with a bump forming on his head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stepping out of the car I looked at the school- no **mansion**.

"Bye dearest daughter!"

I waved a quick goodbye before heading in. My second year, this year came with a new school and new friends… well almost new. Though there was little chance of me getting used to being surrounded my rich pricks and being catered on.

Looking at a group of girls who were blushing and giggling like mad women, I shook my head and mumbled, "Idiots."

"Ri-chan!"

Not even getting a chance to turn around, someone rammed into me, hugging my tightly. This in turn made my face start to turn colors. _Can't breathe… need air… going to die…_

"E-eh, l-let me go…"

I was immediately dropped onto the floor none to gracefully. Standing up on my wobbly legs, I glanced at the little audience that had formed from the outburst.

"Alright people, go away. There's nothing to see here."

The voice that had knocked me over waved her hands dismissively. Turning the person had a huge grin and hugged me once again.

The girl let out a high pitch squeal. And that was not cool. At all. _My ears they bleeeeeeeeed…._

My eyes twitching, I pushed away from the girl and finally got a good look at her. My height, long loose curls, her hair color brown all adorned with baby green eyes.

Her grin seemed to widen at my shock.

"…," Blinking a couple of times with my mouth wide open trying to say something when a hand closed my mouth and a giggling voice said, "Neh. You look like a fish with your mouth open like that. You do know fly's don't taste all that good right?"

Looking at her strangely and noticing her face had a funny expression I voiced my thoughts, "Do I want to know how **you **know that?"

Her eyes shifting to-and-fro she quickly shook her head no and I took her word for it.

Shaking my head back-and-fourth I turned my thoughts back a few times.

"Just what are you doing here anyway?"

Looking both ways she grabbed my wrist and started dragging me through the halls mumbling "Walk and talk with me…"

"To answer your question I'm here because of a scholarship," She looked back at me shrugging, "The school before was way to easy, I was acing everything!"

I nodded my head somewhat understanding, "Hmmm… At least I don't have to try and make new friends now." Looking up at the ceiling remembering how no one really wanted to become my friend just to be my friend, they all just wanted to be close to someone rich.

"You know, you really should try and make more friends. One friend really isn't a party you know."

Looking at her smiling face I mumbled "I guess", before heading towards my first class.

"Hey what's your first class?"

"Don't worry we have the same classes up until lunch."

"… How do you know what classes I have?"

"Uhhhh… Gottagomeetsomeonerealquickbye!!"

Watching my best friend run out of site, I raised an eyebrow and had a feeling I knew who told her my schedule. Besides there was only one person I knew who would call up my friends and worry about me **all** the time.

* * *

Hikari Souh  
Age:16  
Eyes:Blue  
Hair:Light Brown w/ Blonde Highlights  
Likes:Sweets, playing music, sketching nature, sea food, ramen, mushrooms  
Dislikes:Jerks, nosy people, rumors  
(Tamaki + Haruhi)


	2. Chapter 2

**???'s POV**

"Oh yay sister, another member to our group."

Two people hiding in the shadows behind pillars were speaking in hushed tones. Watching their 'target' like prey.

"Alright you two," Another voice crackled through the ear piece, "Be nice to her…. And lead her here without making too much of a fuss."

"But," One voice chimed as the other began, "That would be no fun." Together speaking as one they both said, "Yup, no fun. No fun at all."

A loud and audible sigh was heard through the third 'shadow person' spoke, "Fine. Just don't make _to _much of a scene."

Devilish smirks appeared over both of the hidden faces as they quietly murmured a yes.

**Hikari's POV**

"Ugh, this place is to freaking huge!"

I had gotten lost in the never ending hallways and let me say, I was **not **a happy camper.

Looking at the walls in boredom, I let out a dramatic gasp.

"Hallelujah!" I all but pretty much screamed while scrabling towards the piece of paper.

"… Today is not my day…" I put my hand above what I thought was my savior and hung my head.

_They built this place just greaatttt_, I thought disdainfully as not even the map could help me. The piece of paper for goodness sake literally had an arrow pointing at the outline of the school and in bold letters it said, "Don't know where you are? Neither do we. Good luck!!" And apparently someone drew a smiley face right next to the words.

"This is just splendid" I mumbled sliding to the floor and pulling my legs against my chest. I had no worries about someone seeing, as my elementary teacher put it, 'mars' as I was wearing the boy's uniform, much to my father's dismay and my mother's amusement.

Thinking back to how the girl's uniform looked, I shuddered. Who in their right mind would want to look like a yellow marshmallow that talked?

"Huh?"

Opening my eyes a little bit wider, I noticed two small shadows looming over me.

"Hmmmmm…." One voice hummed… I think it was the one the left.

"Why are you just-" The other chimed before stopping.

"Sitting here, looking like an idiot?" Both of them said together in a sing-songy voice.

_Twitch_

"Sister, it seems we have upset her."

"Ah yes it would seem so."

_Twitch_

All of a sudden I felt two fingers poking me on the forehead so I finally looked up and gave them my best 'death glare'.

I barely heard the "Ah oh" they muttered before they took off with me following right behind them.

"Come back here! You little rugrats!!!"

--------------------------------------------------

Huffing and puffing I put my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath.

_I can't believe they actually out ran me_, I thought a little envious of them. I love to run and in my old school I was known as the fastest girl runner as well as a sarcastic lil girl.

"Damn brats."

Sighing I sat on the floor looking at my surroundings.

_I'm probably going to get out of this school a little later than expected….Maybe not if I can find the freaking exit…._

"Gah!!!" I yelled frustrated.

Out of no where I heard some giggling so I turned to my right to see no one there, just a tumble weed rolling across the floor.

_What in the- I don't even want to know where that came from…._

**???'s POV**

As the girl looked in our direction we both stopped giggling at the most amusing sight in front of us.

"Hmmm she runs fast…."

"Indeed."

Both figures stayed in the shadows watching their 'target'. Though both were not happy about their so called _**leader **_forbidding them from playing pranks on her.

Coming out into the light they looked at each other than at the girl.

"Hey girlie!"

"Were over here!"

In hushed tones we both started to chant "Run, run, run" before we actually zipped off creating a cloud of dust in the process.

**Hikari's POV**

Chasing the two girls was actually a lot of fun. And I could now see them clearly and make out there looks now that they were in the light.

From what I saw they both had long silky black hair and they were shorter than me, but not by much. Since their backs were towards me that's all I could see.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice them disappear from my sight or the incoming wall.

"OW!!!"

Having ran into the wall, I was scrambled on the floor rubbing my head while glaring at the offending creamy coated object.

Getting up slowly I turned towards the hall that the two devils had to have gone.

Walking by slowly and quietly I read the signs above the doors. _Hmmmmm_. I thought looking at the sign that the 'Third Music Room' clearly written on it.

_Isn't this where mom and dad met? Wonder if I can go in…._ I looked around to see if there was anyone around before facing the door once again and turning the door knob slowly.

_This should be interesting…._


End file.
